Here I Am
by Alcina Angel of Dreams
Summary: This is pretty much about a girl whose clan was wiped out for unknown reasons and a certain jonin takes her in as a daughter. By the time she's 13, a certain Uchiha *cough* Sasuke *cough* takes an interest in her, but she is starting to take an interest in him too. See where their 'interests' take them in Here I Am.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lonely. Scared. Sad. I kept repeating these words in my head. I lost my entire family in one night. How is that possible? Mommy and Daddy and everyone else were so strong. Tears started to form in my cat-like eyes as I clutched the purple, shimmering crystal hanging around my neck, to my chest. It may have happened all of one week ago but the wounds were still fresh. When I thought about it again, the tears fell from my eyes in streams. You couldn't see them anyways since it was raining quite heavily. I looked up when I heard the sound of footsteps in the rain. My black, fuzzy, cat ears flattened against my head and my black, bushy cat tail lowered to the soaking wet ground. I gave out a warning hiss to the person that was still approaching. I looked up and glared at the young man with silver hair and a mask. I hissed at him again.

"Hey there feisty kitty." He said.

"Don't call me that! Leave me alone!" I snarled at him.

"Nope I don't think I will," I stared at him dumbfounded, he wasn't taking the hint to go away. "where are your parents?" He questioned.

"Dead." I said simply, a new round of tears started forming at the corners of my eyes.

"Hmm. Well. Would you like to have a new dad?" This person asked. I pondered this for a few seconds. It would be better to be with someone than to be by yourself.

"Yes. I would." I replied with a nod. I could tell the man smiled under his mask as he helped me up off of the ground. "Oh. My name is Amaya. Amaya Neko." I said since this man would be my new father. His eye widened slightly at my full name.

"Hmm. My name is Kakashi Hatake." He said. We started walking to his home. I smirked under my long black hair. So, the great Copy-Cat ninja is now my father. Interesting.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-_

I slammed my fist on the alarm clock to turn off the high pitch noise. I rubbed my eyes, yawned and stretched. Thinking about the dream I had when we first met, I was six at the time. I can't believe that was seven years ago already. I looked at the clock to see the time. Apparently, I must have hit the clock too hard since it was broken beyond repair. I sighed. I then got up off of the edge of my bed and went to the bathroom to take a nice, hot, shower. After I did this, I dried and brushed my long black hair and walked back into my bedroom to get dressed. I shrugged on a black kimono shirt that had purple flower petals around the edges of the sleeves. I then pulled on some black capri pants and a pair of black open toe ninja boots that went up to the top of my shin. I then attached a hip pouch and a shuriken holster to my right leg. I put black hat on to cover my ears and wrapped my tail around my waist. Walking in to the kitchen and grabbing an apple for my breakfast. After finishing the apple, I threw the core in the trash and walked out into the living room to find Kakashi reading his Make-Out Paradise book again. Who knew that the Copy-Cat ninja was such a pervert? Not me.

"Hey I'm headed off to the academy now. Have a good day." I said while half way out the door.

"Wait," he said while sitting up. I stopped and turned back to look at him. "I knew it. Your eyes, use the genjutsu please." Kakashi said with a sigh and put his book down. I nodded. I can't believe I forgot about that. With a flash of a few hand signs, my purple slitted eyes turned into dark blue eyes with circular pupils.

"Thanks Dad." I said while giving him a hug after the genjutsu. Kakashi smiled under his mask and patted me on the back.

"You better get going to the academy, don't wanna be late." I nodded my head and left the house.

I made it to my classroom in less than two minutes. I cheered mentally in my head. I was getting faster! With that, I walked into the classroom.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei." I said.

He turned to me and said, "Good morning Amaya. How are you?" He asked.

"Well," was my reply, and that was my cue to take my seat. I walked over to my seat that was by the window. Right after I sat down I felt a movement to my right and saw Sasuke Uchiha sit down. I nodded my head in greeting and he did the same. Sasuke and I aren't really friends, we are just able to put up with each other since neither of us annoy one another. However, I couldn't say that about his stupid, little fan-girl club. They were screeching some nonsense about who would sit next to him when suddenly a chunin burst into the room.

"Sir, its Naruto, He's painted the stone faces." Geez, why can't he stay out of trouble? But it is kind of funny. Iruka-sensei groaned.

"Class, I'll be right back, Amaya, you're in charge while I'm gone." I nodded my head. With that he and the other ninja left. I stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"HEY!" I yelled, getting their attention. "Thank you. Now please behave yourselves and don't make too much noise and we won't have a problem okay?" I asked they nodded their heads in understanding, I've been left in charge other times, and they have faced my wrath before. I then proceeded to go and sit in my seat and take a little catnap.

I woke up to the sound of Iruka shouting at Naruto. Big surprise there.

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto." Iruka said to a tied up Naruto. "You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow, you've got another chance. You can't afford to mess up again!"

"You got that right." I muttered, which earned a smirk from a certain Uchiha.

"Hmph" Naruto said and turned his head to the side. Iruka got an anger vein from Naruto's attitude.

"Fine. Because you missed it the other day Naruto, we'll all review the transformation jutsu!" Iruka exclaimed. There were a bunch of groans. We all got up and formed a line, Sakura was first of course.

"Alright, Sakura here, let's do it!" Six words from her mouth and I already have a headache. "Transform!" With a puff of smoke she became Iruka.

"Transformed into me, excellent." Iruka said as Sakura changed back.

"Yes! I did it!" Sakura yelled while jumping up and down for joy. "Sasuke did you see that?" Dear Kami, just when I thought she couldn't get more annoying.

"Next!" Sensei yelled. Thank you for stopping that nonsense. "Sasuke Uchiha." He did the same thing as Sakura did. Minus all the screaming and yelling. Then it was my turn. "Amaya Hatake." I did the transformation, except I transformed into a big, black, fuzzy, cat. "Uh, good job Amaya." I meowed in reply and transformed back to my brown skin body and went to the back of the line. "Next up, Naruto."

"I can't believe we're doing this, it's such a waste of time." I heard Shikamaru mutter. I totally agreed. Mentally of course.

"Iruka-sensei?" He turned to me and nodded his head. "Can I please leave and go home." I pleaded, I so don't want to be here.

"Sure you can go back home." There was a bunch of complaints. "Hey! When you all behave and get outstanding grades like Amaya, then you can leave early. Understood?" Iruka yelled at the class. I just laughed silently to myself as I left the academy. I then headed toward the store since I noticed that we were pretty low on food.

After I bought, ran back home, and put away the food, I decided to go back out and look around. I walked past a pet store and something in the window immediately caught my eye. In the window was a gorgeous black, fluffy, cat with big yellow-green eyes that had a light green around the pupils. He also had a little white patch of fur on his chest. The cat also had bald patches on top of his eyes, but there was still a little hair there. Quickly, I went into the store and looked at the cat.

"Hey there, what's your name?" I asked quietly.

"Masuru." He scoffed. So his name means victory.

"Hey I can understand you so don't think I'm some stupid human." Masuru looked at me with wide eyes.

"You can understand me?"

"That's what I said." I stared at him for a moment. "You're a cat, a full grown cat, what are you doing here?"

"I was a ninja cat but I was abandoned by my ninja comrade." He said with a sigh. That's awful who would do such a thing? I looked at the tag that was on his cage. It said that he cost $50. I pulled out my wallet to see how much money I had. Luckily I had $100, just enough for him and all the things he needed. "What are you doing?" Masuru asked. But I just ignored him and went and grabbed a few things for him and went to pay for the things and him.

"You really want to buy him? He's a cat. For a pretty girl like you, wouldn't you like a kitten?" I shook my head. "Okay then." The cashier said with a sigh. After I gave him the money, he asked, "Do you want a carrying case for him." Once again, I shook my head. I walked over to the cage and opened it. Masuru stared at me with surprised yet happy eyes. I patted my right shoulder and he jumped onto it. When Masuru and I got home I had had enough of him saying thank you.

"Okay you're welcome. Geez."

"Who are you talking too?" Kakashi asked, but then he saw Masuru. "Is that a cat?" He asked in a creepy tone. Masuru gave me a funny look.

"Yes it is. I already bought him and he's so nice! Plus he's a ninja cat. How awesome is that? Pretty awesome! You know my clan had their very own cats. I mean, I never got one." I looked down sadly and Masuru gave me a questioning look. I looked up again with hope in my eyes. "So please can I keep him?" I pleaded. He thought for a while. He thought for five agonizingly long minutes before making his decision.

"Fine, but if I see anything, ANYTHING," he said it twice, "that belongs to him in this house, he has to sleep outside." Kakashi said with a fierce look in his single eye.

"But, what if there is traces of his presence in my room, that's okay since it's my ROOM right?" He nodded his head, giving me confirmation that it was fine. "YAY!" I squealed. I picked up Masuru and headed toward my room in a hurry. Once the door was closed, I lifted Masuru up by his armpits and swung around dancing with joy. "I get to keep you! I get to keep you!" I chanted over and over again.

"Yes! Okay! Can you put me down now?" I stopped dancing and frowned.

"Aww, but you're so soft and fluffy!" I put him down after he gave me a glare. "Say, what do you want for supper? After all, it will be like a 'welcome to the family' thing." I exclaimed with a goofy grin on my face.

"Tuna. Tuna sounds good."

"Awesome! I love tuna too! Come on and follow me okay?" I said while walking out the door. I looked behind me to see that he wasn't following. I frowned and went back to my room to see him standing in the doorway. "What's wrong? Aren't you coming?"

"You're father, Kakashi right?" I nodded, "He doesn't want me to be anywhere near him." He said with his ears flat against his head and tail swishing on the ground. I sighed.

"Don't worry about him, he's more of a dog person. Here, just let me get into some comfy clothes and you just stay here and let me get the food ready okay?" He nodded his small little head. I took off my hat and changed into a dark purple sports bra, and some black sweat pants. With that I let my tail unwrap from my waist, I then released the genjutsu for my eyes since I wasn't planning on leaving the house later tonight. I turned back to walk out the door only to be tackled by Masuru. "Geez, you scared me. Why'd you tackle me like that?"

"YOU HAVE CAT EARS! YOU HAVE A CAT TAIL! PLUS YOU HAVE CAT EYES TOO!" He screamed in my face.

"YES I HAVE CAT EARS, A TAIL AND CAT EYES! I COME FROM A CLAN THAT HAD SPECIAL AFFLIATIONS WITH CATS!" I screamed back in his face.

"Geez, you don't have to yell at me." Masuru pouted. I groaned, this was one moody cat. "But that is really cool, so that's why you're able to talk to me and everything?" I nodded my head. We laid on the floor for a little bit, he was laying on my stomach when both heard something growl. "Umm, I'm kind of hungry, can I have the tuna now?" I giggled, and nodded my head. Masuru (with much convincing) and I walked into the kitchen. Well, more like sneaked into it since we didn't want Kakashi to be over my shoulder while I was making food. "Get to it! I'm hungry! Make tuna now!" I ignored him and all his little temper tantrums. Finally I was able to make an excellent dish of plain tuna... Oh well, it's still tastes good!

"Dinner's served!" I shouted so that the whole household could hear me. Right after those two words left my lips, Kakashi was already at the table.

"Awesome! What are we having?" He stopped, and looked at the food I placed in front of him, "Aww, why do we have to have tuna? I hate tuna!" Kakashi whined as he crossed his arms and turned his nose up. Masuru and I gave him a hard glare and he gulped. "I mean, tuna is just delicious! Mmm." He commented on after he pulled his mask down and ate. I placed a bowl of tuna on the table next to me and Masuru jumped up and started eating it. "He can't b-" I gave him another glare and he went back to eating, ah the effects of having cat eyes.

"This is so delicious!" Masuru said. None of us said nothing after that. That was the last thing that was said all tonight and we all went off to bed, well, Masuru didn't get his own bed, he slept by me but it's pretty much all the same right?

* * *

**I realize that the main characters name is the same as my other one, just ignore that. I wrote this one before the other one so yeah. By the way, Masuru, if you're wondering what he looks like, is my profile picture. If you have any questions, ask. So yeah, PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_poke, poke, poke, poke._

I batted away the thing that was poking me and I heard a sigh and footsteps walking away. I sighed, more time for sleep. A few moment's later, I felt extremely cold water be dumped on me.

"COLD! COLD WATER! COLD COLD WATER!" I screamed. As I was dancing around I heard laughing behind me. I whirled around and I saw Kakashi and Masuru laughing at me. "Hey guys." I whispered in a creepy voice, they both looked at me and I opened my arms up wide, "Which one of you wants a hug?" They both had a look of fear in their faces and they ran out of my room. "Hmph, scardy-cats." I thought at the irony that was in that sentence and laughed. I sighed and went and got a change of clothes and went and took a shower. Once I dried and brushed my hair, and changed into my change of clothes. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple and ate it. I looked up into the window that was above the kitchen sink and did the hand signs for the genjutsu for my eyes. Geez why was it so quiet. "Kakashi? Masuru?" No reply. I sighed once again and headed off to the academy.

Right when I got into my seat by the window, Iruka-sensei started talking.

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, please proceed to the testing room. Heads up people, this final test is based on the ability to make a clone of yourself so in other words, the clone jutsu." Talk about easy, I hope it's not illegal to do the shadow clone jutsu... so, I decided to take another catnap in the academy.

"Amaya." I opened an eyelids to see Sasuke staring at me.

"What?" I groaned, not liking that I was woken up so rudely.

"Your name was called to take the test." Oh. I stood up and nodded thanks to him and went off to the testing room.

"So, I'm assuming that I'm going to do the basic clone test yes?" I asked. Iruka shook his head.

"Nope, you'll be doing a transformation on an animal. Specifically a cat." He turned to the door and I looked in the direction that he was looking and saw Mizuki-sensei carrying Masuru. I have met Mizuki a few because of Kakashi, he always seemed like an interesting character. "What you have to do is transform this cat into you. Simple enough." I sighed and went over to Masuru and grabbed him from Mizuki and hugged him to my chest.

"You know how to do this right?" I whispered to him. He nodded his head against my chest. "Okay, Imitation Human Ninja Art: Beast Human Transformation." There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared, I was holding another me in my arms.

"This is so humiliating..." Masuru grumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Very good, you pass." They then handed me the metal plate with the Konoha symbol on it but the cloth was black and longer. I gave Iruka a questioning look. "Kakashi made it for you. Figuring that you would like that style better." I nodded and smiled as I tied it around my waist. There was a bunch of meows behind me and we all turned to look at Masuru. "Uh, what's wrong with your cat?" He asked.

"Change me back!" Masuru yowled. I laughed at him and everyone just turned and gave me a weird stare.

"He wants me to turn him back. After all, a boy cat wouldn't want to be stuck in a girl body right?" The instructors all nodded. I did a few more hand signs and released him from the jutsu. He sighed with relief, jumped up onto my shoulder, and proceeded to rub his head against mine as I thanked the instructors as I went back to the classroom.

"Yay! I get to be a ninja cat again!" Masuru yelled. When I got back to my seat in the classroom, I laid Masuru on my lap and he curled up as I rested my head on the desk and tried to take a nap but was startled by a dog barking. I turned around me and saw Akamaru barking at Masuru who was hissing at him. "Get away from me you mangy mutt!" He hissed again.

"Kiba, can you please get your dog away from my cat." I said while trying to protect him from the still barking dog. Kiba nodded his head and coaxed Akamaru to calm down but he gave a growl to Masuru as he walked away on top of Kiba's head. That's when I saw Sasuke staring at me. "What?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders in reply. One of these days, I am going to make him say more than one sentence at a time. I talked to Masuru about random things for awhile until we were dismissed from the academy to have Kakashi waiting for me outside. "Hey Dad. How's it going?" I said with a big smile.

"It's going good, but obviously not as good as you." He said with a laugh. "Congratulations by the way." He said while pointing to my waistband. I smiled again and shouted with joy. "But," but? There's a but? "Masuru needs to earn his." I guess that does kind of make sense. He held up a headband that had a black cloth as mine but it was smaller than ones for other ninjas. "Follow me please." Masuru and I looked at each other and started to follow Kakashi to the training grounds. He stopped in front of us about four feet in front of us. "Hold on for a second." He reached in to is hip pouch to get something out, I guessed it was his Make-Out Paradise book but then Masuru started to growl and hiss at him.

"Hey, I know you don't like him but-" I was cut off by getting pushed out of the way of Masuru and saw a kunai just barely miss my head. "What the?" I looked at Masuru and gave him a nod of my head, he nodded back. Kakashi then started to throw more kunai at me but I could easily dodge them myself and take him down, but I think this his one of his teamwork exercises that he likes to do. Masuru and I fled into a tree and were crouched on a branch a ways away from Kakashi. I masked both of our scents to further hide from him. "Masuru, you have your claws right?" He nodded. "Good, now face me." He did of course. "Secret art: mind exchange jutsu." I shared some of the jutsu that are only able to be used by my clan and their ninja cats. "Do you have it?" His eyes widened but he nodded. "Okay ready, go!" I shouted. We both flew out of the trees and surrounded Kakashi. He gave us a weird look. "Art of the Cat: Claw Scythe!" Both of our claws became infused with chakra in the form of scythes. We ran towards Kakashi with the intent to kill and he just stood there. "Masuru wait!" He stopped immediately.

"Thanks, I really wouldn't know how to handle any of the other jutsu you would have done with him. So," He knelt before Masuru and tied the headband that he should us before around his neck, with metal under his chin. "Good job. You did what was expected of you when Amaya was in danger. So, I award you this headband for passing the test!" He yelled with a cheeky grin. I smiled as well, and gave both of them a hug. I noticed that there was a pond right next to us and I pushed them both in. They freaked out but Masuru freaked the most. I fell to the ground laughing and clutching my stomach.

"What was that for!" Yowled Masuru after Kakashi helped him out of the pond since he froze in terror.

"Why did you do that!" Yelled Kakashi. All this yelling is hurting my ears!

"Do you really want to know why?" They gave a jerky nod. "I did it since some imbeciles," I pointed to both of them, "dumped ice cold water on me to wake me up!" I screamed in their faces.

"Oh yeah, that was fun wasn't it?" Kakashi asked Masuru and he nodded in agreement. I growled and chased them both around the village for a few hours until it was time to go home and sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me and I jumped off of my bed and threw us both on the ground. My hands around their neck. I heard laughing and I got a better look at the person.

"Good reflexes, but it might be best to know who it is that you're going to ambush. But now you're up and wide awake!" Kakashi laughed again.

"Thanks for the complement but that is the worst way to wake someone up! You are a perverted idiot!" He gave me a goofy smile.

"Takes one to know one!" He laughed again and I ran around the house trying to find him until I tripped over a fuzzy object.

"Ow." I looked down at my feet and saw Masuru.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" I asked him while reaching out my hand but he batted it away with his paw.

"I'm fine, you should be better aware of your surroundings you know." He sat on his hind legs and held up a paw. "Don't say 'that I am aware of my surroundings' because if you were, you would know that it's almost time to go to the academy." My eyes widened and I scrambled to get up and get dressed before going to school. I scooped up Masuru once I was done and headed for the door.

"Hey Amaya-"

"No time dad see you later!" I yelled over my shoulder. I jumped from roof to roof and made it to the academy with a few seconds to spare. "Phew." I said as I slumped into my seat.

"Rough morning?" I looked to my right and nodded to Sasuke. I noticed that he was giving me a confused look and I cocked my head to the side in question. "What's wrong with your eyes?" My eyes? Oh no I forgot to do the genjutsu! I am such an idiot. I did the hand signs quickly and turned back to him. He arched his eyebrow.

"Nothings wrong, I am completely normal. Now shush Iruka-sensei is announcing the teams." He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the front as well as everyone else. He announced the first six teams, which I wasn't on, but then he announced the seventh team.

"Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Naruto stands up and cheers while Sakura groans and slams her head on the desk. "Sasuke Uchiha," Now Sakura stands up and cheers while Naruto groans and slams his head on the desk. Poor, poor, Sasuke. "and Amaya Hatake." Once again Sakura groans and I groan with her as Masuru snickers at me but stops when I glare at him. "Tea-"

"Wait a second! Why do I have to be on a team with Sasuke and Amaya! Sasuke is a jerk and Amaya is pretty much emotionless and quiet! She's so boring!" What did I ever do to him?

"Well Naruto, the teams are put together so that there is a member that was scored the lowest in grades, which was you, and someone with the highest grade in the group which is Amaya. But since you had the lowest grade out of the whole academy, we thought Amaya should be on your team since she had some of the highest grades ever in the academy. So then, it balances out the strengths and the weaknesses of the team." I could feel all eyes on me and became self-conscience quickly so I played with my hair. I heard Naruto sit back down and grumble in his seat. "So I will continue now-" I kind of zoned out along with Masuru. We get bored easily. "So, you can choose to stay here or you can go eat lunch and come back. You will be meeting your Sensei this afternoon." Me being the prepared person I am, took out a rice ball and a piece of meat for Masuru. After munching slowly on our food, I took a nap with Masuru who curled up next to my head taking one as well. Ah, being lazy is fun.

"Naruto! You know that's not going to work!" I was startled awake at the sound of Sakura's annoying voice. I glared at her but she didn't notice. "Our Sensei is an elite ninja so he won't be affected by that." I looked in the direction that she was yelling and saw Naruto putting a chalkboard eraser between the top of the door and the wall.

"Well it's his own fault! He's two hours late!" Late, someone who is really late. I sighed, knowing who it was. I heard footsteps approaching and I lazily turned my head to the door and saw the familiar silver hair peek through the opening and saw the flop of an eraser land on his head. Naruto cracked up laughing while Sakura scolded him and Sasuke sighed. Oh, what a wonderful team. Kakashi looked around the room and saw me and gave me a grin, through his mask of course.

"My first impression of you people is, you're all idiots!" He said, my mouth hung open. Masuru laughed since he knew that wasn't directed at him since Kakashi said 'people' and Masuru is just an annoying cat.

"What?" I yelled. Kakashi looked at me and nodded his head.

"Yep, definitely idiots! Now meet me on the roof top." He yelled and ran out of the room. Oh he is so going to get it. I grumbled and picked up the black mass of fur known as Masuru and started to head to the roof along with the rest of my teammates. Once everyone was up there, Kakashi sitting on the railing in front of us started talking again. "So, let's introduce ourselves to the rest of the group since we'll be spending a lot of time together." He said slowly as I glared at him.

"What do you mean Sensei?" Wow, I thought you were smarter than that Sakura. Kakashi sighed.

"You know, your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future."

"Well, why don't you go first. So that way, we know how to do it." Really? Why waste more time than needed?

"Okay then. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes, don't really feel like telling you. Dreams for the future, I haven't really thought about it. For hobbies, well, I have lots of hobbies." Wow, good job on not telling them anything about yourself besides you name idiot. It kind of defeats the purpose of getting to know each other if you do that. "You, the one on the left, it's your turn." He said while pointing to Naruto.

"Alright!" He started moving his headband up and down. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen but I really like it when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen, especially if it's at Ichiraku Ramen. I really hate the five minutes it takes to cook the ramen and three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cool. As for hobbies, I like to eat different types of ramen." Talk about a ramen fanatic. His dream is probably something about ramen. "My dream for the future is to become the world's greatest Hokage! That way people will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I am somebody, somebody important!" I let a small smile grace my face. That is a good ambition to try and reach, but I kind of wonder what led him to try and accomplish that dream.

"Now your turn, the one to the right of Naruto." That was Sakura, this should be interesting.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are well," She started squealing and giggling and gave glances over to Sasuke but he wasn't noticing 'cause he was staring at me. Wait. What? He looked away when he saw that I caught him though.

"Sasuke Uchiha," I muttered to Masuru and he chuckled. Sasuke flinched and gave me a side glance while Sakura gave me a weird look but continued.

"My hobbies are," More squealing and giggling. Shocker there.

"Stalking Sasuke." I muttered to Masuru again and he chuckled some more. Obviously choosing to ignore me Sakura started again.

"My dream for the future is," Will she ever stop with the annoying noises?

"To rape Sasuke and bear his children." That earned me a glare from Sakura and Kakashi which I don't know why he cares and an embarrassed blush from Sasuke as he hid his face with his hands. Okay this was awkward since everything was silent besides the hysterically laughing Masuru but to everyone else, it sounded like he was meowing like crazy.

"Anyway, what are your dislikes?" Kakashi asked, thankfully trying to break the silence.

"Naruto and Amaya!" She yelled without hesitation. Ouch, I am totally hurt that I don't get to be friends with- what am I thinking about. This is awesome. I hid the smile on my face and Naruto was groaning.

"Okay, um, you with the palish skin." I certainly knew he wasn't talking to me since my skin was so far away from pale.

"Hn, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't particularity like anything," he said this while looking at me and I blushed a little and looked away. Kakashi noticed this too. "I hate a lot of things," this he said while looking toward Naruto and Sakura but Naruto was too busy glaring at him and Sakura was too busy undressing Sasuke with her eyes to notice. "What I have is not a dream because I will make it become reality. I will restore my clan and I will destroy a certain someone." Chills went up my spine and goosebumps formed on my arms at the intensity of his voice.

"Uh, good, now it's your turn." He directed it towards me.

"Okay, my name is Amaya Hatake. My likes are Masuru here," I saw Kakashi beaming at me to include him in his likes. Not going to happen. "and other things, my dislikes are Kakashi Hatake-"

"What? Why am I in your dislikes? I am your father! I love my precious daughter to death!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked shocked. How did they not notice that I was related to him in some way? I mean, we do kind of have the same last name.

"Too bad so sad. I am not the one who called their 'precious daughter' an idiot now did I ?" He stared down to the ground in sadness. "Anyway, I have a bunch of dislikes but Kakashi is not one of them." He looked up with happiness in his eye. "My hobbies are training with Masuru and Kakashi. My dream for the future is," I trailed off, it was to restore my clan to it's former glory. But they didn't know that I came from the Neko clan. They still probably thought that I really was Kakashi's daughter, which I don't know how they can't suspect that I am not related to him by blood, but oh well. "I guess my dream for the future is none ya."

"'None ya' what?" asked Naruto and Sakura. I smirked.

"None ya beeswax!" I yelled at them and started laughing.

"Now now, don't go laughing at other people's idiocy." Kakashi 'scolded' me. Naruto and Sakura yelled about how they weren't idiots. "Idiots are people who don't know when to stop and shut up." They immediately shut up after that. Probably trying to prove that they weren't idiots. "Your turn cat." Wait, Masuru gets a turn? Awesome. "Amaya is going to translate what he says."

"I will start by saying that his name is Masuru." I looked down at him and whispered, "What are your likes and dislikes?" Everybody besides Kakashi and Masuru gave me a weird look that suggested that I should be sent to a mental hospital since I was talking to a cat. So it's okay if Kiba does it but not me? That's so wrong.

"Tell them I like you and I slightly like Kakashi. I dislike being covered in water and annoying, stupid people." I nodded my head and looked towards my team.

"He says that he likes me and he slightly likes Kakashi." Kakashi and Masuru had started to have a staring contest. I sighed. "His dislikes are being covered in water and annoying, stupid people." I finished that with a sweet smile. I heard a groan and saw Kakashi rubbing his eye. Looks like he lost.

"Ha! You can't beat a cat in a staring contest! Tell him that. My hobbies are training with you and my dreams is to become the best ninja cat ever!" I laughed.

"Okay, first Kakashi, he says 'ha! You can't beat a cat in a staring contest!' I have to agree with him, it is a fact. I can't believe you challenged him!" He turned his head to the side and grumbled. Behold the immature, perverted father. "Anyway, his hobbies are training with me and his dream is to become the best ninja cat ever. That's it." I finished and started to gently scratch his ear which he responded to with a purring.

"Very good, now that we know how unique every one of us is, let's move on. Training starts tomorrow, I want you all to meet at the training ground at six am exactly. Oh! One last thing, don't eat breakfast!" Oh boy, so it's THAT exercise. This should be fun...not...

"Why? Is the training that extreme or something? What kind of training is it?" Naruto bombarded Kakashi with questions and he but up his arms in the air as if to protect him from the onslaught of questions.

"Let's just say that you'll throw up your breakfast if you do choose to eat it okay?" There were a bunch of nods. "Excellent! Now you are dismissed." Everyone got up and started to head home. I stayed on the roof along with Kakashi. "So, does my 'precious daughter' have a crush or something?" He asked once everyone was gone, besides Masuru of course. He only chuckled at what Kakashi said.

"N-nope!" I said as I popped the 'p' and I took that as a chance to run back home while carrying Masuru baby style, which he hated since he was squirming in my grasp.

"So you like Sasuke?" Masuru inquired. I groaned and flopped down on my bed after I changed into my pajamas.

"Would you just leave me alone!" I heard him laugh when he saw the blush on my face. He stopped after a few minutes and quieted down. I looked to my right and saw that he was sleeping. I sighed, I was tired too. I turned to my left so my back was to him and I had an epiphany, I actually think that I am starting to have feelings for Sasuke.

* * *

**Okay, maybe this is just me, but I notice that when you upload a story on here, it seems much more shorter than in Word or OpenOffice. It really bugs me. But anywho, if you want to send me a message for upcoming chapters, that is totally fine with me. So yeah, PEACE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Wake up." I groaned and pushed Kakashi's hand away. "Wake up or else I will get the water again." This got me up and I turned to glare at him.

"You wouldn't."

"Do you really want to test that statement?" I shook my head furiously. "Well," he sat on the edge of my bed, "let's talk about a certain Uchiha boy." I groaned.

"We are seriously not going to have the 'talk' already are we? I am not even dating anybody!"

"Well, I wasn't going to give you the 'talk' as you put it until much later but if you want it to be sooner that's fine by me. Now-"

"Lalalalaaa! I can't hear you!" I said while covering my ears and rolling on my bed. He laughed. But I stopped after a while. "But seriously, there is nothing to talk about. He is just a boy...that is cool, quiet, and not annoying. That's it. Nothing more." I finished, I hope that I didn't show my interest in him. He gave me a questioning. "What?" He shook his head. "Tell me!" I shouted at him. "Now!" I jumped onto his back. He then turned me around and threw me over his shoulder. I started kicking him and pounding his back with his fists. "Let me down!" Which, of course, he didn't. I gave up after a minute or so and he started walking to the kitchen and sat me down in a chair. In front of me was a bowl of cereal. I stared at it for awhile. "Am I supposed to eat it?" He nodded his head. I pushed it away.

"Why aren't you going to eat it Amaya?" What's his problem?

"It's because you said for us not to eat." He patted me on the head.

"Good job Amaya. You actually listened to me for a change." I smacked his head away and looked out the window. The sun was pretty high in the sky. I moved my head to the direction of the clock and it read 8:30. "What is up with you and being late all the time?" I flew from my seat and went to get everything that I needed and to change my clothes. I rushed past Kakashi's room but then back tracked and looked inside. I saw something that was so incredibly ridiculous that it wasn't even funny. I saw a miniature shrine of the 'Make-Out' series. Wow...it was shining...

"What's up?" I looked down and saw Masuru stretching his back. I ignored him and ran to grab one of the many copies of the book he had and ran back out of the room. "Hey! Am I going with you to the exercise thingy?" I shook my head and was jumping from foot to foot. "Fine, be that way then." He stuck his nose up into the air and strutted away. I rolled my eyes and saw Kakashi eating the cereal. My jaw dropped, why wasn't he on his way?

"Get. Up!" I shouted at him. He jumped and shook his head. I smiled at him evilly. "Get up or else."

"Hmm?" He looked up and his eye widened when he saw the book hanging from my fingers. "What are you going to do?" He watched me carefully as I walked over to the sink and turned the water on. "You wouldn't."

"Do you really want to test that statement?" I mocked. I smiled wider, I edged a corner of the book to the streaming water. I stopped about a centimeter from the running water and turned to look back at him. "Now, get up off of your lazy butt and head to the training grounds with me, or else the book gets it." I threatened.

"Okay, geez, just, put the book down. Please." He pleaded I gave him back the book which he quickly kissed, hugged and started to mumble things to it. Can he be more obsessed? After his little, thing, he got up and headed for the door with me following closely behind him. Which, to make sure he didn't go anywhere I jumped onto his back with which he sighed. We jumped from roof to roof and we finally got to the training ground.

"You're late!" Of course that would be Naruto and Sakura. I got off of Kakashi's back and went to stand next to my team.

"Sorry, but a black cat crossed our path so we took the long way around." He said while rubbing the back of his head and I kind of laughed at the black cat thing. But nobody was listening to him, they were just staring at me.

"Okay, what is wrong with you people?" I yelled at them, I hate it when people stare at me.

"Uh, Amaya," I turned to Kakashi, "I think you forgot to do a few things this morning." What is he talking about? I put my hand on my head to scratch it, but instead I scratched my cat ears. "Now do you see?" I sighed and nodded. Of all the random times...

"Can you please stop star-" I was cut off by someone rubbing one of my ears and petting my tail. I pulled away from Naruto and Sakura and hissed at them. "Don't touch them!"

"But why? They're so soft!" I growled at Naruto.

"I don't care what you think, I don't want to be petted by you!" I snarled at him.

"So, what you're implying is that you don't want him to pet you, but you wouldn't care if someone else did?" I blushed, of course Sasuke had to put in his two cents.

"Kakashi, can we just get on with this?" I begged to which he gave a little nod.

"This exercise is to pretty much cut the members of your graduating class down to 10 people. The exercise we're going to do has a 66% rate of failure. If, by chance, you do fail, you will be sent back to the academy for more training." He said bluntly. Naruto's jaw was hanging open with his wide eyes, Sakura looked depressed, while Sasuke looked on edge. Good job on scaring them. "Now then," he walked over to a tree stump and set a timer on it, "I have set this timer for noon." At that moment, he held up a few bells. "Here in my hand I have three bells, the objective of the exercise is to get them from me before time runs out." I am kind of hoping that they realize the purpose of this exercise. "Those who don't get a bell are going to get tied to a tree stump and they have to watch as I eat their lunch in front of them." At that moment, our stomachs started to growl. "But, since there aren't enough bells to go around, one of you will definitely be tied to a stump and be sent back to the academy." He said with a smile, a few of my team members gulped. "You can use anything you want against me to get the bells. You can use shuriken, kunai, or any other weapons. You just have to attack as though you are going to kill."

"B-but Kakashi-sensei, you could get hurt or even killed!" Really Sakura? He's not you, he doesn't stand around and follow people like fools.

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser! How do you expect to dodge an attack from us?" Naruto chirped. He saw the eraser, he just wanted to see how mature you were which was obviously not a lot.

"Those who do stupid acts like that, are lacking in skill so they try to make up for it by doing 'clever' stunts." This got Naruto angry and he whipped out a kunai and headed for Kakashi. But of course, he failed in his little endeavor with Kakashi putting a hand on his head and twisted his arm around so the kunai was aimed at his neck. "You've got the right idea, but I haven't even said start yet." I heard Sakura gasp, probably at the speed he stopped his attack. "I think that I'm starting to like you guys." He said with a smile. "Now, go!" Everyone flew off in different directions. I could tell that Sakura was quite a ways to my left and Sasuke was pretty close on my right. As for Naruto, he was being the idiot that he was, was out in the open in front of Kakashi. I put my hand over my eyes and shook my head. I didn't think I could handle what was about to go down, we had a set time limit so we had to get to work instead of watching the idiot. I first went off to find Sakura, thinking that I could 'girl talk' her into working with me.

"Naruto get out of there! You're going to die!" I heard Sakura yell, I started to move even faster. She is such a fool! She just gave her location away. When I got to where I heard her voice, she was still there.

"Sakura, you need to move from this spot. You've already given away your location." Okay, I can't do 'girl talk' it's kind of hard when you're frustrated. "We need to work together to get the bells." She shook her head.

"I am not moving! This is my hiding spot! Besides, if we work together and we only get one bell, it will totally belong to me! You can go back to the academy while I stay with Sasuke!" I rolled my eyes and jumped away. I was going to have to try my luck with Sasuke. I found him on a tree branch watching the little showdown between Kakashi and Naruto. I poked him and he jumped.

"Hey listen, we need to work together on this or else none of us will get a bell." He stared at me for a little bit. But then he shook his head.

"I understand what to do, it's to use our own skills to get the bells. He's testing our skills." This was when I sighed and jumped away. I sat in a clearing for a little bit. I heard yelling, screaming, and one explosion. Then, everything was quiet. I heard a rush of air behind me and I knew that it was Kakashi.

"Are you even going to try the exercise? I mean, I realize that you tried to give most of your teammates clues but are you really giving up?" He asked. I stood up and turned to face him. I made a few hand signs and he raised his eyebrow.

"Art of the Cat: Cat's Eye." He gasped and became rigid. I smirked, my eyes glowing and my pupils dilated. "Now, give me the bells." I said slowly. He reached down to his waist and grabbed all three of the bells and handed them to me. I guess the saying is true, 'all things in a cat's eye belong to the cat.' I released the jutsu and he gasped again.

"How did you-" That's when I took my chance and leaped away. I found Sasuke talking to Sakura.

"Hey guys where's Naruto?" They both shrugged. I pulled out the bells and they both had wide eyes. "Before you say anything, just take them and be glad." They shook their heads.

"No way! We are not taking them, we can get them ourselves!" At that moment, the sound of the timer filled the air. They groaned. We started to head to where there were three stumps, which took about ten minutes because some people are pretty slow. Once we all sat down with the expectation of Naruto who was tied to the middle stump, there was a bunch of stomachs growling.

"Would you hear all of the stomachs. It would sure have been nice if you guys had some food this morning right?" Quit teasing us! "Now, I have some news for you, none of you, with the exception of Amaya, don't need to go back to the academy." All of them cheered in their own special way and Sakura stuck her tongue out at me. I had to keep myself from laughing. "You don't need to go back to the academy because you guys will never be able to be shinobi!" He finished with smile. That's when I burst out laughing. I must have been laughing for a while because Kakashi had to put a hand over my mouth.

"What do you mean by 'never be able to be ninja?'" Shouted Naruto, why must he yell? "I mean come on! Who cares if none of us got any of the bells!" That's when I held up the bells and gave him a smile. "None of us besides Amaya, but why should we just stop being ninja?"

"It's because none of you understand what it takes!" Kakashi exclaimed. At that, Sasuke jumped up and flew at him. But before Sasuke could land a blow on him, in a flash, Kakashi was sitting on Sasuke's back, a foot on his head, and twisting his arm behind his back. "You are all just a bunch of immature children."

"Get off of Sasuke!" He doesn't even like you so why should you care? You wouldn't say that if it was Naruto. But I think he should get off of him.

"Have you guys ever wondered why you all were divided into teams?" There was a bunch of blank faces. I sighed once again and put my hands on my face and shook my head. How dense can they get? "Judging from the blank stares, I would assume that you still haven't figured out the reason for the exercise."

"There was a reason for the exercise?" Naruto asked.

"Of course there was, that reason determined whether you would pass the exercise or not." Kakashi explained.

"But, you never explained what the reason was for this thing." Sakura muttered.

"I can't believe this, it was for me to know and you to figure out! Do you really want to know what it was?" They nodded their heads, I don't know how much longer I could stand to handle this nonsense. "The reason was-" I cut him off before he could say anything more.

"Teamwork! Geez, I didn't realize that it was that hard to figure out!" Kakashi sighed and the rest of my teams eyes widened. "If you guys would have gone after him as a team, you totally could have taken him on!" Okay, that was a lie but at least they would have been pretty successful.

"B-but, there were three bells and there's four of us! How do you expect us to use teamwork if there isn't enough bells for everybody!"

"If you would have figured it out, I would have expected one of you to put aside your selfishness to win. That way, your teammates would have at least succeeded, you should always put you teammates before yourselves." Kakashi explained. "You Sakura, were too busy trying to find Sasuke even though you didn't know his whereabouts instead of helping Naruto who was right in front of you!" She looked down in shame. "You Naruto thought you could handle yourself instead of asking for assistance from your teammates!" He gave a frustrated look. "Sasuke thought that the others would get in his way!" Said boy responded to this by scoffing. "Amaya gave hints and even suggested that you should work with her but you all thought that that wasn't the purpose of the exercise! Eventually she went to get the bells by herself but after she got them, she offered them to you guys!" I gave them a smug smile. Oh I love to be praised! "You guys are a team! It's time you need to act like one! Of course you need individual skills but teamwork is as important! When you have as low a skill as you guys have and your faced with a stronger enemy, it should come naturally to use teamwork! On some missions you're faced with an impossible decision. For example," he took out a kunai and placed it near Sasuke's neck. I flinched, I know it was an exercise but it still felt kind of real and I didn't want him to hurt him. "Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies." Sakura and Naruto gasped while Sasuke flinched along with me. "Amaya, it Sakura doesn't kill Naruto, kill her and Naruto." I sighed for the umpteenth time and pulled out a kunai and started to walk toward them. "You know I was kidding right?" He asked with a sweat drop.

"Oh I know, I just wanted to demonstrate the action of what was going to happen." I said with a sweet smile. He shook his head and put the kunai that was at Sasuke's neck back into his hip pouch. "Oh!" I walked over to him, "Here are the bells back." He took them from my hand and put them in his hip pouch too. He got up off of Sasuke and started to walk towards the Memorial Stone. I had a feeling about what was going to happen. "Like I said before, when you're on a mission you could be faced with an impossible decision, there will always be a life on the line if one of your teammates is taken hostage." He was finally over at the stone and I quickly went over to him and took his hand in mine and squeezed it. "On this stone are names of ninja heroes." He said sadly, but apparently only I could detect it.

"That's awesome! I want to be on that stone some day!" Yelled Naruto. I turned to growl at him but Kakashi pulled me into his chest to muffle the sound.

"These, aren't just any kind of heroes, they are special in a sense." Kakashi started again.

"Oh! What kind of heroes are they?" Naruto inquired. I looked up at Kakashi's face, his eye was showing that it had hurt in it. "Come on, tell me!" He persisted. I growled again. He needs to know when to stop and shut up.

"They are the kind that died in battle." He finished sadly. There was a moment of silence until he started to speak again. "Some of the names of my best friends are on this memorial." There was another moment of silence. I looked up at him and he had determination in his eye. "Okay, now listen closely. I will give you one more chance. This time however, it will be harder. If you want to continue, you need to eat one of the bento boxes. But you can't give Naruto any food because he tried to eat some during the previous exercise." He turned around and gave them a hard glare. "If you go against my word, then you will pay." With that, he disappeared. I sighed and took one of the bento boxes and started to eat along with Sakura and Sasuke.

"This is no biggie! I can go for days without food! No problem!" Right after he said that, he stomach growled loudly. Please, he can't go a few hours without food. At the same time, Sasuke and I offered our food to him.

"But, Kakashi-sensei said not to feed him! We can't just go against the rules!" Sakura persisted. She could be such a goody two-shoes.

"Who cares, he's probably a mile away or so by now." I scoffed a little, he was behind a tree a few yards away. Sasuke gave me a funny look but went back and turned back to Naruto. "Besides, he needs to eat if he's going to fight along side of us." He started to feed him. It was kind of amusing to watch. Sakura looked down at her food and sighed and started to feed Naruto as well.

"Don't say anything Naruto! I am on a diet, besides, I ate a big dinner last night." Naruto's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Thank you so much!" All of a sudden Kakashi appeared before us, he was giving us a death glare. Sasuke was in a really hot- ahem- I mean in a fighting position. Sakura was on her back with her arms covering her face while Naruto was freaking out the best he could with him being tied up and all.

"YOU!" Kakashi yelled and Sakura gave out high-pitched scream. "Pass !" Sakura and Naruto gave him a dumbfounded room.

"Wait, what? How? Why?" Sakura asked.

"What does it matter? You passed!" I shouted at her, she pouted.

"You guys have just taken a giant leap forward. You were originally just listening like mindless minions. A true ninja is able to find the true meaning in between different types of meanings. In our world, there are those who break rules. These people are lower than scum. But those who desert their friends and leave them to fend for themselves in a weak state are worse that scum!" They were all looking at him in admiration. "Well, that's it for that exercise you guys pass! We are officially Team Seven now. Our duties as a team will start tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"I'm a ninja! This is so awesome! I am a ninja! Ninja!" He was trying to what looked like put his hands in the air, still not realizing that he was still tied to the stump. I went over and untied him. "Oh! Thanks! I totally forgot that I was tied up!" I just waved him off and ran up to my dad.

"Hey dad," he turned to look at me. "I think I might train for a little bit, is that okay?"

"That's fine, just be back before dinner." I nodded and turned back around. After finding the clearing that I found earlier, I sat down and stretched. I was probably going to train later, after a nap of course in the sun.

"Hey, are you really going to sleep out here all night? I thought you were supposed to be back before dinner?" I opened my eyes and say Sasuke staring down at me. I squeaked in surprise.

"You startled me a little bit." I said. I went over to a tree and leaned my back against it and I patted to the right of me to invite him to sit next to me. He didn't move. "I don't bite, I only scratch." I said cheerfully to which he chuckled at and came to sit in the spot that I patted. "So, why are you here?" I asked him.

"I came here to ask kind of a stupid question. It's the kind of question that I have no idea why I am wasting my time with." I waved my hand in a swooping motion to indicate to just get to the point. "You're not really related to Kakashi by blood are you?" That's when I busted out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are the seriously the first person to ask me that! Well, the answer is no, I am not related to him by blood." I replied back to him.

"So, where is your family?" I laughed a little bit but it was soon over taken by a sad face.

"They're dead. Every last one of them." His face softened.

"My family is dead too." There was a moment of silence. So he had a hard life too.

"Do you know the person that did it?" He nodded his head. "I just kind of assumed that since when we were introducing ourselves, you said 'I will destroy a certain someone' were your exact words."

"I will destroy that person, they deserve to pay for what they did." I sighed at this.

"Is revenge the only way for people to live for now? Tell me, what is the point of it? Will you feel satisfied or will there be nothing left in the world to live for?" He stared at me.

"Don't you want to avenge your family members?" He said that like I should be ashamed of myself that I wouldn't avenge them. I shook my head.

"They wouldn't want me to live my life full of hate. They would want me to be happy for as many moments as possible." I finished with a soft smile.

"That's an interesting, thought. I guess." I felt something snake it's way around my shoulder. I looked at him and I saw that he was staring at me. I smiled. "You're actually showing some emotion besides laughing at someone or being sarcastic." I giggled.

"I'm actually getting you to say more than one actual sentence." I commented back. He laughed, a true genuine laugh. I laughed along with him. But I stopped. "Why are you showing your 'true self' or whatever around me?" He stopped too.

"I guess I really don't know. I feel that when I am around you, I can be more of how I used to be. It's kind of weird." I nodded and cuddled into him. "What are you doing?" I looked up and he was blushing a little bit. I started to purr. I blushed too. "Sleepy?" I nodded my head and fell asleep before I heard what else he said.

* * *

**Like usual, questions? PM me. Ideas for futrue chapters? PM me. Review? Then click that thing that says review and write what you thougt. That second one is a biggy for me, it helps me avoid writers block. But I am happyish today because I won a free gatorade at my marching band sectionals for having good marching technique. If you are reading this and are thinking 'it's just gatorade, what's the big deal?' the deal is that it's free, duh! So yeah, PEACE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?" I woke with a start, I am not used to people yelling that loud. I rubbed my eyes and looked into the furious face of Kakashi Hatake. I looked beneath me and saw that a scared-looking Sasuke was beneath me. I got off of him quickly and Kakashi crossed his arms. "I'm very disappointed in you! I told you to be back before dinner and instead you're out here doing who knows what!" He looks mad. "And you," he turned to Sasuke who flinched, "just what were you doing with her?" This was getting awkward, well, maybe that's just me.

"Look dad, there was nothing bad that happened between Sasuke and I. I just came here and took a nap in the sun, before I knew it, it was really dark outside when Sasuke woke me up. All we did was talk and we must have fallen asleep. I swear that nothing happened." I tried to convince him, we're only 12 and 13. Not that big of a deal. He looked between the two of us trying to detect if we were lying. Satisfied that we weren't lying, he gave a contented sigh.

"Fine then, when you two are done here, you need to come to this location." He still sounded mad. Soon after he said that, he left quickly. I had a feeling that I was going to get a stern talking to later. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand. All it said was, '_the forest._' Wow, that's descriptive. I sighed. I have been sighing a lot lately.

"Sorry about that, he is kind of protective like that. Now sense there isn't really anything more to do, let's find this place that he wrote." I turned to leave but I felt a hand around my wrist, I turned and looked back at him. "What?"

"You never told me what clan you were from." Oh. I looked down for a little bit and finally looked back up at him and gave him a smile. "So?" He asked expectantly.

"Not going to tell you right at this moment." I said while putting a finger to my lips and winking at him. I noticed that he was blushing a little bit and I laughed. "Come on," I took his hand in mine and blushed while I did it, "I picked up Kakashi's scent a little ways from here." He nodded his head and I began to lead him through the wooded area.

We managed to track down Kakashi and the rest of our team in a heavily wooded area. By that time, Sasuke and I let go of each others hands. The reasons for was that we were both kind of embarrassed, we were worried that Kakashi would get the 'wrong' idea, and that we didn't want to hear Sakura screeching and complaining. I saw Kakashi, took out the paper he gave me, and threw it at his head. It kind of fluttered but it barely hit him. After the impact, he rubbed his head in mach pain.

"You are such an idiot! When you give someone a location, it has to be specific and at least descriptive of the place! Geez!" He then threw my hat at me and I put it on quickly. I then wrapped my tail around my waist. "Thanks, at least you thought ahead, guess you're not that big of an idiot." I gave him a small smile.

"Well, I am a Jônin, so what do you expect?" He said cockily, I just rolled my eyes at this. "Now, let me explain the mission." It was a pretty simple mission, just track down a cat and return it to it's owner. Kakashi gave us a type of microphone/radio thingy that goes around our necks and we separated around the targeted area. "What's the distance of our target?" We heard Kakashi's voice through the microphone/radio thingy.

"We are about five meters away and we are moving in." I replied.

"Ugh! How much do we have until we can actually move in?" One guess on to who that was. One word, Naruto.

"I am ready to go." Sasuke's voice was heard over the thingy.

"As am I." Sakura said as well. Okay, by this time, I am agreeing with Naruto. This is taking way too long! It's just a cat, it can't be that difficult.

"Ready, set," Kakashi sounded, "go!" We all jumped from our positions and leaped toward the cat. Naruto was the one that caught the animal and he squeezed it with all his might. I quickly went forward and grabbed the cat from his arms and I glared at him. "Now, the target has a bow on it's right ear. It has the name 'Tiger' on it. Make sure it has it." I looked at the now purring cat's bow. Sure enough, it read 'Tiger.'

"Do you like your name?" I asked the cat who shook it's head. "Trust me, I wouldn't like to have that name either." I laughed a little. "Target captured." I voiced into the microphone. I started petting the cat and I saw Sasuke giving a little smile, Naruto glaring at the cat, and Sakura laughing at me. Talk about weird...

"Excellent, mission complete. Time to return back to the assignment building." Well, that was one fun mission...not.

"Oh I missed you so much my little Tiger!" There was a big lady smothering the poor cat. No wonder it ran away. "Thank you so much!" I saw the cat look at me with pleading eyes, I had to look away. I swear that that is animal abuse. We all said 'you're welcome' and turned back to the Hogake to get our next assignment.

"We have a couple of assignments for Team Seven. Let's see, your options are: babysitting for the council of elders, running errands to neighboring villages, help dig up some potatoes, picking up-"

"Hold up old man! We are not going to do lame-o missions! Let us do something different for a change!" Really Naruto? Who put you in charge of what we do? But he does kind of have a point... I heard Iruka start scolding Naruto and informing him about the importance of missions and blah, blah, blah. I kind of tuned it out when Iruka started to talk. Not that I don't like him, it's just, well, yeah. It's pretty much a lecture that was directed at Naruto **for** Naruto, so I figured I didn't have to listen. "Fine, if you are so determined to do a different mission," oh, he started to talk about our new mission, I should probably listen now, "I will allow you to take on a C-Rank mission. It's the protection of a special person."

"Who is it? Some really important person? Is it a princess? Some really important noble? Who is it?" I lost my self control and punched Naruto on the head.

"Would you just shut up! If you stop interrupting him, you would find out!" People were staring at me due to my sudden outburst. "What?" I yelled at them they averted their eyes from me, well, except for Sasuke who was just smiling at my mood swings. I rolled my eyes at him and turned away smiling.

"Keep calm, now, please let in our guest." As the Hokage said this, in walked a man, an old man with a bottle of liquor in his hand. My hand flew to my nose, I could smell the alcohol on his breath when he breathed.

"What? These are just a bunch of kids. Do you really expect me to trust my life in the tiny hands of these kids?" Talk about ungrateful. If you didn't want our help, then you shouldn't have come here. "Especially the short one with the dumb look on his face. You guys can't seriously be ninja right?" I am insulted.

"He-he, who's the short one with the dumb look on his face?" Deciding not to tell him since words have no impact on him, we all stood in a line. Sasuke and I being the tallest, then it was Sakura, and the shortest was Naruto. He looked at the line and got an anger vein. Naruto started to run at the man but before he could land a punch, Kakashi grabbed him back by his collar to hold him back. "I am going to kill you!"

"You can't kill the person we are assigned to protect. That would defeat the purpose now wouldn't it?" I nodded my head, even though it was kind of a rhetorical question.

"Hmph. My name is Tazuna. I am a widely known bridge builder." Really, 'cause I have never heard of you. But that may be because I am not in the building industry. "When I get back to my country safely, I will be completing an important bridge. I expect you to protect me with your lives." This guy is so full of himself and I rolled my eyes. "Now, when are we leaving?"

"Soon. So," he turned to our team, "get everything you need and meet us at the gate." Finally. I don't think I could have stood to listen to this guy any longer. That's when we all left to go pack.

"Road trip! Road trip!" Naruto chanted. I sighed once again, this is a mission, not a stupid road trip. "For the first time ever, I finally get to leave the village! It's so exciting!" He went forward, back, and side to side while looking all over the place.

"I feel like I am totally protected with these kids." I heard Tazuna grumble. Quit grouping some of us with the hyper idiot over there! I heard Kakashi sigh. Tell me about it.

"You don't need to worry, if they fail, I will be able to protect you!" What? Thanks for putting such high hopes of succeeding in your team! Talk about rude. Sheesh.

"Hear this you old man, we are super strong and the like! Especially me! I am the greatest ninja that has ever lived! After all, I am going to be the next Hokage! Remember my name! It's Naruto Uzumaki!" I put my hand on my head trying to cover my ears that even though they were still in the hat, were starting to hurt from all of his screaming. Tazuna and Naruto got into a little dispute for a while. Everybody else was just watching them completely calm but they were getting on my last nerve. I stopped tapping my foot, went right behind them, and yelled with all my might.

"Would you guys just shut up already! We need to get moving as soon as possible! I don't feel like taking a bunch of breaks! Now can we get moving?" They both nodded their head slowly and they both looked kind of scared. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Good." I said simply and started to walk in front of the group. After walking for a bit, I decided to ask a little question. "Hey, Tazuna?" He looked over at me and nodded his head, "You're from the Land of Waves right?" He nodded once more and gave me a confused look. Yay, lot's of water. Joy.

"Wait, why do you need our help, doesn't the Land of Waves have their own ninja?" I sighed, not every village has ninja Sakura.

"Well, that's not the case." Kakashi began but I cut him off.

"You don't need to go into an explanation, she got good grades in class so she should know this. We did learn about it, do you not remember or are you just that dumb?" I asked while trying to hold in a laugh while she shot daggers at me with her eyes, (metaphorically of course).

"Retract the claws kitty." I glared at my father, I absolutely hated it when he called me kitty. "If you don't want to listen to the explanation, then just cover your ears." Fine by me. I put my hands over my ears and waited for Kakashi to finish his little explanation. After about a minute or two, I uncovered my ears and I heard no voices so I thought it was okay. We walked a little further and I felt that my foot was wet, I looked down and I saw that I stepped into a puddle. That's weird, it hadn't rained for days... I looked back up and I saw Kakashi give me a look that said 'just stay calm' I nodded my head and continued to walk forward. I walked closely behind Kakashi when these two ninja came up from the puddle and they wrapped a chain around Kakashi and I.

"What?" Kakashi and I said at the same time. I had to try really hard to stop myself from smiling.

"Amaya!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Well looks like Sakura is the only one that cares about him.

"Two little piggies." One of the ninja said, I shivered a little. Talk about creepy. That's when they 'ripped' us in half. Kakashi and I were hiding in a tree watching what was about to go down. Sakura screamed bloody murder. The ninja came around Naruto and whispered in his ear. "Three little piggies." Geez, that is so creepy! Naruto wasn't moving and the ninja were closing in on him fast. He looked terrified. Sasuke, being the quick thinker he is, (no I am not bragging) threw a shuriken at the chain so it was then lodged into a tree then he threw a kunai to keep it in place. Nice, he then jumped on top of their arms and pushed them away from the chain, thus making them disconnect from it. They skidded to a stop and one started to charge at Naruto and the other at Tazuna and Sakura.

"Get behind me sir!" Sakura said to Tazuna.

"Guess she isn't that dumb. Well, she still is." I muttered and Kakashi smacked me on the head. "Hey now! That was uncalled for!" I loudly whispered. He looked at me.

"That comment was uncalled for." Whatever, I saw that Sasuke was in between Sakura and the incoming ninja. "Okay, I think we've seen enough." I nodded and we jumped from the trees. I subdued the one attacking the group and Kakashi took out the one attacking Naruto. I turned to the group.

"Whew, talk about a close call huh?" They all had wide eyes. I giggled and went to go and tie up the ninja. I walked over to Naruto who was freaking out over a wound on his hand. I quickly grabbed his hand to keep it still. "Stop moving you idiot! Their claws were dipped in poison so if you keep moving, it will spread faster through your body." He froze immediately. I heard someone come up behind me.

"You okay Naruto? You big chicken." Smooth Sasuke. I elbowed him in the stomach and he gave me a confused look.

"Mr. Tazuna, I think you have some explaining to do." I said with my arms crossed and he had a nervous look on his face. I turned back to face the ninja. "You're a quite a ways from home aren't you? If you really wanted us to be surprised, maybe you shouldn't have put a puddle in the road when it hadn't rained for days."

"We won't be talked down to by some kid!" I threw my hands up into the air and walked away. I walked over to Naruto who was shaking a little.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked. He nodded but I still wasn't convinced. "Do we need to go back to the village?" He shook his head. "Well, we need to get the poison out and you really need to say something!" The rest of our team and Tazuna walked over.

"Everything okay here?" Kakashi asked, Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai and before I could stop him he stabbed the wound on his hand. All of us were surprised. He started to shake more.

"With this. With this knife, I vow to protect that grandpa." What does that have to do with anything?

"Um, yeah, I know I said that we needed to get the poison out but I think that was a little much. Just a little bit of course." I said with a smile.

"It was just a little much, you just might die if you loose anymore blood. But no big deal." Kakashi said with a matching smile. Naruto went pale.

"Not cool! That is so not cool! I don't want to die!" Naruto yelled, I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the head.

"You won't die, now give me your hand so I can bandage it." As I started to wrap the bandage around his hand, I noticed that it was already almost healed. That's impossible considering how deep he stabbed himself. After I finished the bandaging, we all started to walk again but Tazuna stopped and we all turned to face him.

"I feel that I should elaborate some more on this certain mission."

* * *

**Probably going to be my last upload for awhile. I am going to be pretty busy for the next few weeks, but I will not give up writting it. There's that and the fact that I need to go and buy the other books. As usual, PM me, review, etc. PEACE**


End file.
